Sunshine
by lovelylawliet
Summary: Axel dan Riku dua pemuda yang berbeda karakter tapi mereka tau mereka butuh satu sumber kehidupan yaitu Roxas dan Sora. Dan di saat sinar itu mulai redup tertutup awan kebencian, keraguan, keputusasaan, mereka terhilag, tercekik dan hampir hilang tenaga bahkan untuk bernapas sekalipun. Lovely Lawliet Proudly present, Sunshine (I Lives in you Sequel)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the Char belongs to Square Enix!**

 **Miss the twins? if you do, you should look after what happen next in SUNSHINE!**

 **SUNSHINE**

Prolouge

Axel terdiam menatap pemuda yang terbaring koma d ranjang ruang ICU. Pemuda itu berambut emas, ia harus mendapatkan bantuan pernapasan dari selang yang berseliweran d tubuhnya

"Roxas…" rintih axel.

Sebanyak apapun axel merintih pemuda itu tetap tidak dapat menjawab panggilannya. Hari itu sudah hari ke 4 Roxas koma, tinggal 3 hari lagi kesempatan hidup bagi Roxas.

"Roxas jangant tinggalkan aku seperti ini BODOH!" keluhnya. Ia menatap ROxas lekat-lekat. Mereka dipisahkan kaca.

Semua keluarga Roxas masuk kedalam ruang ICU

"Axel?" panggil Edea, nenek ROxas.

Axel menggeleng pelan, ia tak mampu menapakkan kakinya kedalam ruang ICU. Sudah 7 hari Roxas terbaring koma. Ini hari terakhirnya, ia hampir pergi, dengan langkah putus asa Axel melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ruang ICU.

"Dia akan pergi" bisiknya, air mata yang semula ia tahan kini mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kini Axel hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, menatap ruang ICU dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berusaha mengejar bayangan Roxas. Axel mendengar teriakan-teriakan putus asa di dalam, meminta Roxas untuk sadar. Tapi sia-sia Roxas tak bergeming.

"ROXAS!" suara Sora terdengar pilu dari dalam.

"Apa ia sudah pergi?" batin Axel.

Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti ada orang yang menekannya keras-keras. Axel mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat Roxas ada di hadapannya, tersenyum menatapnya. Bayangan Roxas masuk ke dalam. Axel bangkit dan mengejar bayangan itu.

"ROXAS!" Axel membuka ruang pintu ICU. Melihat sosok yang memenuhi hatinya itu terbaring, matanya terpejam. Hanya keajaiban yang bias membuka matanya lagi.

Deg..deg..deg jantung Roxas berdetak lagi. Perlahan Roxas membuka matanya, menatap semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Axel. Axel akhirnya bias bernafas norma, tersenyum kecil dan berkata,

"Akhirnya kau bangun, sobat!" Roxas tersenyum.

"Roxas… jangan pernah pergi lagi, karena kalau kamu pergi aku benar-benar ga tau harus gimana… kamu yang kecil, kamu yang dingin udah Menuhin semua diri aku sampai ga ada yang tersisa sedikitpun untuk orang lain…tetap dsini Roxas…aku butuh kamu…" batin Axel.

Axel sadar pemuda yang terbaring dan menatapnya bukan lagi sahabatnya, tapi Ia adalah hidupnya, karena tanpa Roxas tak ada hidup bagi Axel.

HELLOW!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mencemplungkan diri kembali di sini. Damn so excited! yupp ini cuma prologue.. chap next menanti.. siapa yang kangen sama twins?

REVIEWW!


	2. Chapter 1: I don't wanna lose you

CHAPTER 1

I Don't Wanna Lose You

~ 4 hari setelah Roxas sadar dari koma~

Roxas dan Axel berjalan sepanjang taman rumah sakit itu. Hari itu angin bertiup cukup kencang menerbangkan daun-daun yang menguning. Roxas masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Hoaaammm.." Axel menguap lebar, merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya yang kaku. Sudah 1 minggu ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kalau memang capek pulang aja Axel" kata Roxas pada Axel yang berdiri di sampingnya, keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Axel menatap Roxas dan mengeleng pelan, perlahan ia menarik tangan Roxas.

"Tau ga, kemarin aku takut setengah mati" kata Axel, nyengir.

"Takut apa?" Roxas menarik tangannya lagi, semburat halus timbul di pipinya. Pandangannya beralih ke tempat lain.

"Takut kalau kamu benar-benar pergi" Axel berjalan melewati Roxas.

Roxas terdiam menatap punggung Axel. Axel berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Roxas jangan pernah pergi dariku, mengerti kecil?" Axel tersenyum lembut pada Roxas.

Roxas mengangguk.

"Roxas…kamu ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Axel.

"Ya..anak menyebalkan berambut merah menghadang jalanku dan mengikuti aku setiap saat. Sungguh menyebalkan!" Roxas mendengus.

"Ya…ga kerasa uda 10 tahun…" Axel melangkah maju mendekat pada Roxas.

"10 tahun yah…hm…banyak yang telah berubah…"

"Iya…kamu berubah…"

"Aku?"

"Ya…kamu berubah jadi lebih lembut sedikit" Axel menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang ujungnya hampir menempel.

"Ya dan aku punya keluarga…" kata Roxas, mereka mengangguk terdiam sebentar sambil menatap langit sore yang berubah oranye sewarna dengan pohon-pohon yang mulai gugur.

"Roxas…"

Roxas menatap Axel

"Semua bisa berubah tapi aku ga akan pernah…aku akan tetap ada untuk kamu…selamanya…"

%%%

"Roxas…" suara Sora mengejutkan Axel dan Roxas. Axel dan Roxas memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Roxas, ayo jangan banyak diluar nanti kamu sakit" Sora mendekati Roxas tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Axel.

"Iya" kata Roxas tidak focus. Ia berbalik kekamarnya tanpa bicara. Sora ada disisi kanannya dan Axel disisi kirinya.

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Sora menatap wajah Roxas. Roxas berpaling sejenak pada Axel baru berbalik pada Sora.

"Ga apa-apa…" kata nya pendek

Roxas berbaring diranjangnya, Axel duduk disamping ranjang Roxas.

"Sudah lapar?" tanya Axel

Roxas mengangguk, Axel membuka kotak kue menujuu yang ia bawa dari took Twilight Town

"Ini" Axel menyodorkan kue itu pada Roxas

"Sora" Axel menyodorkan kue yang sama pada Sora

"Ga usah" kata Sora ketus. Sora membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Axel mengangkat bahu dan berpaling pada Roxas.

"Kata dokter besok kamu udah boleh pulang kan?" tanya Axel. Roxas mengangguk

"Baguslah, ok aku pulang dulu, besok aku datang lagi" Axel menggenggam tangan Roxas

"Yuk Sora" kata Axel pamit ada Sora. Sora hanya mengangguk

%%%

"Roxas, sudah tidur belum?" Sora memanggil Roxas. Roxas membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sora.

"Kenapa Sora?"

"engg…aku mau tanya" kata Sora ragu-ragu

"Apa?"

"Axel…dia…" Sora berkata makin ragu-ragu. Roxas menatap Sora.

"Oh Axel, dia itu senior aku di SMA Twilight. Ya bisa dibilang dia itu satu-satunya temen aku. Kenapa Sora?" jelas Roxas. Sora terdiam.

"Sora?"

"Ah…ga apa-apa. Aku tidur yah" kata Sora menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Roxas hanya menatap Sora bingung.

%%%

"SELAMAT!"teriak semua orang disana. Hari itu semua keluarga merayakan kepulangan Roxas dan Sora dari rumah sakit. Roxas dan Sora menatap semua yang ada disana. Cloud, Aerith, Edea, Riku, dan Axel tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"Terima kasih banyak" Sora dan Roxas berkata bersamaan

"Ayo makan" Cloud mengantar semuanya ke ruang makan

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sora dan Riku berhadapan dengan Roxas dan Axel.

"Axel, Riku, merepotkan kalian" Cloud tersenyum pada Riku dan Axel

"Ga apa-apa om" kata Riku

"Axel, katanya kamu sudah lulus, mau kuliah dimana?" tanya Cloud

"Oh saya akan kuliah di Universitas Destiny" kata Axel menatap Cloud dan beralih pada Roxas. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Sora menatap keduanya, ada monser aneh yang meraung menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam sendoknya erat-erat

"Sora" Riku menyentuh pundak Sora, tapi Sora tidak mengacuhkannya. Riku menelusuri pandangan Sora hingga jatuh ke bangku seberang.

"Axel, kenapa kamu pindah ke Destiny Island? Apa di Twilight ga ada Universitas yang bagus?" tanya Roxas pada Axel seusai makan malam. Axel duduk di samping Roxas dengan santai melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Roxas

"Ada lah, disana juga ada Universitas yang bagus, tapi disana ga ada makhluk kecil kayak kamu" Axel menjawil hidung Roxas. Roxas mendengus.

"Cih!" dengus Roxas

"ha ha ha ha…kebiasaan kamu yang ga pernah berubah, tapi ga apa-apa aku suka kok" kata Axel terus tertawa

"Diem!" Roxas bangkit mendorong tubuh Axel

"Roxas tunggu…" Axel menghentikan langkah Roxas

"Apa?" kata Roxas merenggut

"Aku mau selalu deket sama kamu, makanya aku pindah. Aku akan kos ga jauh dari sini. Jadi kita bisa latihan kendo" kata Axel tersenyum. Roxas hanya diam, wajahnya memanas.

Tanpa Roxas dan Axel sadari, Sora mengawasi mereka sejak tadi dari pintu kaca ruang tengah. Sora mengepal, ia menatap Axel tajam. Monster dalam tubuh Sora seakan mengamuk dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. _"Dia akan ambil Roxas dari kamu"_ bisik monster itu.

"Sora…Sora…" Riku memanggil Sora.

"GA ADA YANG BISA PISAHIN AKU DARI ROXAS" Sora berteriak ke arah Riku. Riku menatap Sora bingung.

"Sora?" Riku menatap Sora bingung, tak pernah ia lihat ekspresi Sora seperti itu.

"Sora?" Riku menyadarkan Sora. Sora tersadar

"err…maaf Riku…" kata Sora pelan

"Ga apa-apa"

Sora masih menatap Roxas dan Axel. Mereka asik bicara, Axel suka sekali mengacak rambut Roxas dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Roxas. Sora hanya diam dan mengepal melihat pemandangan itu.

%%%

Roxas bangun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat suara agar Sora tidak bangun. Roxas melirik ke arah Sora, mata Sora masih terpejam, Roxas menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk menutupi tubuh Sora. Roxas berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu.

"Roxas…" panggil Sora mengantuk

"Maaf aku ngebangunin kamu" kata Roxas tersenyum. Sora bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sora melihat dandanan Roxas

"Aku…em…aku mau ke apartemen Axel. Hari ini dia pindahan" kata Roxas

"Tapi kan kamu baru sembuh" kata Sora berat hati

Roxas menggeleng, "Ga apa-apa, ga akan kerja berat kok" Roxas melambai pada Sora yang masih duduk di ranjang mereka.

Sora menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup Roxas. Ia mencengkram selimutnya keras-keras.

"Axel…Axel…selalu Axel…" geramnya

%%%

"Axel" Roxas menepuk pundak pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu berbalik sambil menenteng kotak besar. Axel nyengir lebar pada Roxas

"Mana yang mau di bawa?" tanya Roxas, menggulung lengan T-shirtnya.

"Ey!" Axel menahan Roxas yang mau mengangkat kotak besar.

"Kecil begini jangan bawa berat-berat" Axel menyambar kotak yang diangkat Roxas

"Sini" Roxas menarik kembali kotak, Axel mempertahankan kotak itu. Roxas mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tepat saat itu Axel menarik Roxas. Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Tubuh Roxas kini ada di atas Axel. Keduanya saling menatap.

Sora berdri membeku didepan pintu menatap Roxas dan Axel yang masih terbaring di lantai

"Roxas!" kata Sora menegur Roxas. Roxas buru-buru bangun. Wajahnya memerah. Axel masih terbaring di lantai tersenyum kecil.

"So…Sora…kok kamu disini?" kata Roxas kaget. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang

"Aku nyusul kamu" kata Sora mendelik pad Axel yang kini berdiri sambil nyengir disamping Roxas.

"Halo Sora, kok kamu bisa tau aku tinggal disini?" kata Axel

"Nenek yang bilang" kata Sora pendek

~Swinnggg~ Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu

"Er…Sora…bantuin Axel aja yuk" Roxas berkata canggung. Sora menimbang lalu mengangguk.

Keduanya membantu Axel memindahkan barang-barang ke flat baru Axel. Flat itu hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan, ruang makan sekaligus dapur dan ruang tengah. Satu lagi adalah kamar Axel. Sora mengintip kamar Axel. Axel bersiul-siul dan sambil menata foto di samping ranjangnya. Fotonya bersama Roxas.

"Kring…kring…" handphone Sora berbunyi. Nama Riku tertera di layar HP nya.

"Halo?" jawab Sora

"Sora kamu dimana?" tanya Riku diseberang

"Aku ada di apartemen Axel" kata Sora. Riku bingung

"Dimana itu?"

"Di deretan pertokoan deket sekolah" jelas Sora. Tak lama Sora memutuskan telefon.

"Riku mau kemari?" tanya Roxas

"Iya, aku ada janji" kata Sora tersenyum

"Hei! Lapar ga?" tanya Axel melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sora dan Roxas

"Hmm…sudah siang" kata Roxas. Sora menepis tangan Axel

"Aku ga lapar" jawabnya pendek

"Ah Sora, kamu harus coba masakanku, pasti ketagihan" kata Axel tersenyum pada Sora, tapi Sora memandang Axel dengan pandangan kaku

Roxas menatap Sora, "Mm… langsung buat aja bodoh, aku lapar!" kata Roxas, mengetuk kepala Axel

"As your command, Sunshine" Axel menjawil Roxas

"Cih!" dengus Roxas

Sora mencibir melihat perilaku Axel. Pintu diketuk, Riku beridir didepan pintu masuk menatap Sora dan Roxas

"Ayo Sora" ajak Riku. Axel melambai pada Riku. Riku tersenyum kecil dan berpamitan

%%%

Riku dan Sora duduk di taman, keduanya menghadap kanvas masing-masing. Sora mencampurkan warna-warna gelap di kanvasnya.

"Sora" kata Riku heran

"Kenapa?"

"Ga…ga biasanya kamu pake warna gelap gini" kata Riku memperhatikan lukisan yang dibuat Sora. Lukisan itu berlatar langit malam ada dua anak duduk berdampingan

"Bagus kan?" tanya Sora

"emm…bagus, tapi aku lebih suka gambar kamu yang biasa" kta Riku

Sora menatap Riku, lalu beralih ke lukisannya dengan wajah agak kecewa.

"Sora" panggil Riku. Sora menatap Riku. Riku mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sora. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Sora bisa merasakan nafas Riku menyapu wajahnya.

"Maafin aku yah" kata Riku

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu kamu sekarat, aku ga bisa bantu apa-apa" kata Riku. Sora menatap mata Riku, mata Riku dalam dan teduh.

"Riku, saat itu semuanya juga ga bisa apa-apa. Bukan salah kamu kok" kata Sora tersenyum. Riku merengkuh Sora dalam pelukannya.

"Sora…demi kamu apapun pasti aku kasih" bisik Riku

Sora terdiam, Riku begitu menyayanginya. Apa Roxas bisa menyayangi dia seperti ini. 16 tahun perjuangan Sora, "Roxas…" kata Sora dalam hati.

"Kalau ga ada Axel…" bisik bagian gelap dalam diri Sora. Sora mengangguk.

"Sora" Riku melepas pelukannya.

"Ya?" kata Sora bingung

"Kamu denger?" Riku menatap wajah bingung Sora

"sudahlah, ga apa-apa" Riku tersenyum kcil menatap Sora

"Hmm…berada di samping kamu saja sudah buat aku seneng kok" pikir Riku

 **To Be Continue**

 **Thank you for the review!**

 **ditunggu yang cerita lanjutannya... yang jelas makin nyess dan makin hurt.. hahahahhahahahaha**


End file.
